1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the migration of data from a source database to a destination database, where the schema of the destination database is different from the schema of the source database.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many databases, including directories and other databases, have a particular schema that defines what can be stored in the database. In a relational database, the schema defines tables, the fields in each table, and the relationships between fields and tables. In a directory, the schema defines object classes and attributes.
It often occurs that one desires to migrate (e.g., copy) data from one database to another database. For example, if corporation A acquires corporation B, corporation A may want to migrate data stored in one of corporation B's database to one of corporation A's database.
Migrating data from one database to another database is not problematic if both databases have the same schema. However, if the databases do not have the same schema, then problems may arise due to potential incompatibilities between the two schemas.